Eine ganz neue Wahrheit
by Alinija
Summary: CHAP 5 ! Sirius und Remus müssen erkennen, dass egal wie sehr man an etwas geglaubt hat, die Wahrheit doch wieder anders aussehen kann. R
1. Gedenken an früher

Disclaimer: Mir gehört leider nix. 

A/N: Hallo Ihrs. Ja, nach den neuesten Erkenntnissen aus Band 5 hätte ich eigentlich einige Änderungen vorzunehmen. Mein Problem.... die Geschichte käme nicht zustande.

Ganz einfach, da ich sonst mit meiner Hauptfigur Probleme hätte... wer fertig gelesen hat, weiß auch welche.. Ha Ha Ha...

Ebenso sind Geschehnisse aus der Vergangenheit meiner eigenen Phantasie entsprungen und decken sich nicht mit OotP, sie wurden geschrieben bevor ich Teil 5 gelesen habe. 

Desweiteren möchte ich noch einige netten Hintergrundinfos anführen:

Harry ist 18, Voldemort ist immer noch da und es ist auch offiziell. Das Ministerium hat nix zu sagen, wie immer!

Sooo, ich hoffe ihr mögt die Geschichte. 

Liebe Grüße Alinija

Eine ganz neue Wahrheit

Sirius Black nahm sein Patenkind in den Arm. 

Sie hatten sich vorgenommen dieses Jahr Halloween, an dem Harry nicht mehr nach Hogwarts musste, das Grab von Lily und James Potter zu besuchen. 

Der Gang zum Friedhof war sehr schwer und beide mussten sich gegenseitig auffordern weiterzugehen.

Entgegen aller Warnungen ging Sirius in seiner menschlichen Form dorthin. Er wollte seine Trauer nicht verstecken. Wenn ihn jemand entdeckte, dann würde er wohl schnell verschwinden müssen, aber dass er Harry Potter an der Hand führte und dieser sich immer wieder an ihm klammerte, müssten doch die Leute, die sie erkannten sehr stutzig machen. Vielleicht kapierten sie so, dass er keine Gefahr für Harry war. Ganz im Gegenteil, er würde sein Leben für den Jungen geben, ebenso wie für seinen Vater, seine Mutter und Remus. Auch wenn er bei Harrys Eltern versagt hatte. Er hatte sich des schrecklichsten Verbrechen schuldig gemacht, dass ihm je hätte passieren dürfen. Der Blauäugigkeit und des Misstrauens an einem Freund. Er war so dumm gewesen, Peter zu vertrauen. Aber warum auch nicht. Peter war zwar nie der Mittelpunkt und der beste Freund für ihn gewesen, aber verdammt er gehörte doch immer dazu. Mit Peter hatten sie Remus besser helfen können. Er hatte seine kleine, winzige aber wichtige Aufgabe gehabt, die Peitschende Weide erstarren zu lassen und sie waren ein Team gewesen, ein gutes Team. Gemeinsam haben sie Hogwarts unsicher gemacht und Sirius hätte sich nie träumen lassen, dass Peter sich irgendwie unwohl dabei gefühlt hätte. Sie hatten ihn und er hatte sie vor den Lehrern oder den verhassten Slytherins gerettet, bedeutete ihm das gar nichts mehr? Wann hatte Peter aufgehört zu ihnen zu gehören? Vor Harrys Geburt? Vor der Hochzeit von James und Lily? Er hatte d6ch mit Sirius die Planung der ganzen Hochzeitsscherze gemacht. 

Peter war in dieser Zeit sein bester Freund gewesen. James war so mit Lily und seiner Heirat beschäftigt, dass man mit ihm über nichts anderes reden konnte. Und Remus.

Ja, das war wohl der schlimmste Streit gewesen, den er mit dem Werwolf je gehabt hatte. Angefangen hatte es als sich Remus ständig mit diesem Slytherin getroffen und die Freundschaft zu James, Peter und ihm ziemlich vernachlässigt hatte. Zudem kam auch noch Sirius neue Freundin Estelle, die schnell herausfand, was Remus war und davon mehr als wenig entsetzt gewesen war. Wenn sie die Freunde einlud, schloss sie Remus aus. Aus Verliebtheit hatte Sirius falsch reagiert und seinen besten Freund kaum verteidigt, wenn sie abfällig von ihm sprach. Das musste dem Werwolf ziemlich weh getan haben. Kein Wunder, dass er sich auch nach anderen Freunden umgesehen hatte und sehr wenig zu Hause gewesen war. Sirius schämte sich noch heute dafür. Er war der Frau ziemlich verfallen gewesen.

Sie hatten sich damals alle nach Hogwarts zusammen das alte Landhaus von James verstorbenen Eltern eingerichtet und bis James mit Lily zusammengezogen war, dort gewohnt. Remus war die Nähe seiner Freunde und Estelle überdrüssig geworden und war beinahe jeden zweiten Abend mit diesem Kerl unterwegs, so dass Sirius schon geglaubt hatte, dass sie eine Beziehung führten. Remus allerdings hatte ihm immer versichert, dass sie sich nur angefreundet hätten. Sie arbeiteten zusammen und er wäre ein netter Kerl. Sirius konnte ihn jedoch gar nicht leiden. Dieser Kerl war noch mehr Slytherin als Snape und Sirius war davon überzeugt gewesen, dass er für die falsche Seite arbeitete, aber Remus wollte nicht auf ihn hören. Als dann Sirius einmal den Vollmond vergessen hatte und die Zeit lieber mit seiner Freundin verbrachte, brach das Freundschaftsband fast völlig. Es war dummerweise genau die Nacht gewesen, in der James krank und Peter bei seinen Eltern in Spanien gewesen war. Remus verschwand vor lauter Wut für ein paar Tage und als er wieder kam, packte er seine Sachen und zog aus. 

Remus ließ danach nichts mehr von sich hören und fast wäre es dazu gekommen, dass dieser nicht mal zur Hochzeit erschienen wäre. Sirius und Peter waren nur zu zweit für die Planung zuständig gewesen. James hatte Sirius mal wieder die Hölle heiß gemacht und war selbst zu Remus gegangen um ihn zu bitten doch aufzutauchen. Glücklicherweise hatte Remus James Freundschaft nicht aufs Spiel setzen wollen und war pünktlich zur Trauung anwesend gewesen. 

An diesem Abend war es Sirius auch gelungen, Remus davon zu überzeugen, dass es ihm leid tat, dass er seinen Freund in dieser Nacht alleine gelassen hatte und Remus war darauf eingegangen. Allerdings hatte die Freundschaft einen großen Knacks bekommen. Remus sprach kaum noch und sah in dieser Zeit fürchterlich aus. Irgendetwas war geschehen, doch nur James schien davon zu wissen und hütete sich es Sirius zu sagen. Er war natürlich enttäuscht gewesen, aber er konnte die beiden nicht dazu zwingen. James hatte ihm mehr als einmal versichert, dass er Remus versprochen hatte kein Wort darüber zu verlieren.

Es war nicht einfach gewesen damit fertig zu werden. Remus distanzierte sich wieder von ihnen und James ließ es zu. Weshalb auch immer. Damit hatte schon dort das Drama begonnen. Denn Sirius wurde immer misstrauischer. Als die Gerüchte umgingen, dass Deatheater im Ministerium saßen und so langsam auch der Verdacht geschürt wurde, dass im Phönixorden selbst ein Verräter saß, war Remus sein erster Gedanke gewesen. Im Gefängnis hatte Sirius lange darüber nachdenken können, was zwischen ihnen passiert war. 

Er hatte kurz vor seiner Festnahme und dem Tod der Potters noch erfahren, dass der Slytherin den Remus immer getroffen hatte, getötet worden war. Es war bei einem Überfall der Deatheater und Sirius hatte angenommen, dass es Auroren gewesen waren, was seine Zweifel an Remus Loyalität noch geschürt hatten. Doch als er begreifen musste, wer der Verräter gewesen war, stellte er sich mehrmals die Frage, ob dieser Mann nicht doch auf der guten Seite, wie Remus, gestanden hatte.

Heute hatte er mit seinem Freund noch nicht wirklich darüber gesprochen, was damals geschehen war. Remus schien sich an ihrer Freundschaft ebenso fest zu klammern wie Sirius und sie wollten das nicht wieder aufs Spiel setzen, in dem sie die alten Zeiten diskutierten. 

Wenn sie sprachen, erinnerten sie sich meist an die Schulzeit, als noch alles in Ordnung gewesen war. Als auch Peter noch loyal gewesen war.

Er war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er gar nicht merkte, wie Harry etwas zu ihm gesagt hatte.

„Sirius?"

„Hm... was?"

„Was ist los? Du hast mir nicht zugehört."

„Entschuldige." Sirius strich sich die Haarsträhne aus der Stirn.

„Hast du an Dad gedacht?"

„Ich... nein, ja, eigentlich an alles was damals geschehen ist. Peter, Rem..."

„Du musst dich nicht schuldig fühlen, wegen Pettigrew."

„Doch... ich hätte es merken müssen, aber ich war in Gedanken nur bei meinen Freundinnen und den Ärger mit Remus. Wir waren James keine guten Freunde in seinen letzten Jahren."

Harry zog die Augenbrauen hoch und sie setzten sich auf eine Bank in der Nähe des Grabes. Der Junge hatte liebevoll über den Stein gestrichen und einen Strauß Sonnenblumen in einer Vase auf das Grab gestellt. Sirius hatte ihm erzählt, dass Lily die besonders gerne mochte.

Die gelben großen Blüten strahlten in der Herbstsonne, und trotzten dem aufkommenden kalten Wind, der den November ankündigte.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Na ja, er hatte mit allen Mitteln versucht, uns wieder zusammenzubringen, aber die Freundschaft glitt immer weiter auseinander."

„Woran lag es? Heute bist du doch mit Remus sehr gut befreundet."

„Ja, weil wir das alte Misstrauen beiseite geschoben haben. Tatsache ist jedoch, dass Rem und ich uns nicht mehr verstanden haben. Ich habe eine Freundin gehabt, die in Remus nur das Monster sah, aber ich war zu verliebt gewesen, als dass ich es wirklich ernst genommen hatte. Daraufhin hatte er sich mit diesem Slytherin eingelassen und war ständig..."

„Moment, Remus ist schwul?"

„Nein, oder doch? Ehrlich gesagt, ich habe keine Ahnung. Remus hat das nie durchblicken lassen. Wenn er jemals eine Freundin oder Freund gehabt hatte, dann hat er bisher nicht darüber gesprochen und sie oder ihn auch niemals vorgestellt. Wir haben lange und vergeblich versucht ihn mit Frauen zu verkuppeln. Also mit diesem Kerl verband ihn wohl nur Freundschaft. Ich dachte aber, er wäre ein Deatheater und Remus nicht. Da hat es angefangen."

„Und war er einer?"

„Keine Ahnung, er wurde während eines Angriffs getötet. Ich weiß bis heute nicht, auf welcher Seite er gestanden hatte."

Er seufzte. „Dann habe ich den Vollmond vergessen und die Katastrophe war komplett. James war krank und Peter in Spanien. Remus hatte nach Jahren zum ersten Mal wieder eine Verwandlung alleine durchstehen müssen. Er war ziemlich wütend gewesen und ist ausgezogen. Weißt du, bevor es den Wolfsbanntrank gab, war diese Verwandlung nicht nur körperlich die Hölle, sondern auch seelisch. Er verlor die Kontrolle über seinen Verstand und wusste am nächsten Tag nur undeutlich was in dieser Nacht geschehen war. Als wir begannen die Verwandlung mit ihm durchzustehen, verletzte er sich nicht mehr selbst, weil der Wolf in ihm beruhigt wurde. Und so langsam begann sein Geist in den Wolfskörper zurückzukehren, so dass wir mit ihm sogar die Heulende Hütte verlassen konnte. Und solange kein menschliches Leben in der Nähe war, behielt er auch die Kontrolle. Andernfalls erlangte der Wolf wieder die Oberhand. Nur einmal haben wir... ich... den Wolf auf jemanden losgelassen. Aber die Geschichte kennst du ja."

Harry bejahte. „Snape. Ich weiß!"

„Doch so sehr wir ihm auch beigestanden haben. Remus fühlte sich als Monster und er tut es heute noch. Und das auch wenn er in menschlicher Gestalt ist. Bis zu diesem Vollmond war seit dem wir es herausgefunden haben immer jemand da gewesen, entweder später als Animagie während der Verwandlung oder davor haben wir ihn immer auf dem Krankenflügel besucht und gewartet bis er aufwacht. Das hat ihm viel Stärke und Mut gegeben. 

Wir waren sein einziger Halt auf den er vertrauen konnte. Es hatte lange gedauert, ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass er auf unsere Gesellschaft bestehen konnte. Es war ein Versprechen, dass wir ihn nie alleine lassen würden. Und dann war ich nicht da. Ich könnte mich heute noch ohrfeigen."

„Das war ziemlich rücksichtslos!" Harry machte ein ernstes Gesicht. Sirius sah betreten zu Boden und scharrte mit seinem Fuß im Sand.

„In der Tat. Wir haben uns danach wieder vertragen, aber Remus hatte nie wieder Vertrauen zu mir und mit der Zeit habe ich ihm auch misstraut. Es gab Gerüchte über einen Verräter, möglicherweise im Phönixorden selbst. Ich dachte, er wäre es. Ob er dasselbe von mir dachte, keine Ahnung, jedenfalls hatte er nie etwas dagegen gesagt, mich zum Geheimniswahrer von James und Lily zu machen. Das hatte er mir wohl dann doch nicht zugetraut. Erst als ich im Gefängnis war, glaubte er daran. 

Und heute... scheint die Angelegenheit von damals nicht mehr wichtig zu sein. Wir lassen diesen kindischen Streit ruhen, denn ich möchte auf Remus Freundschaft nicht wieder verzichten. Er hilft mir nicht nur, mich vor dem Ministerium zu verstecken. Er ist auch wieder genauso warmherzig wie früher auf Hogwarts. Und ich würde ihn sehr vermissen, wenn er nicht da wäre um auf mich aufzupassen." Sirius grinste leicht. „Ich glaube, dein Dad wäre sehr froh, dass zwischen Remus und mir wieder alles in Ordnung ist. Es hat ihn ziemlich fertig gemacht. 

„Ja!" Harry sah wieder auf das Grab. „Dad hat bestimmt gehört, was du gesagt hast."

„Mit Sicherheit. Er hatte seine Ohren überall! Besonders da, wo sie nicht hingehören. So wie du."

Harry lachte auf. „So? Dann hätte ich wohl nicht hören sollen, dass Ron Hermione um ihre Hand anhalten will." 

Überrascht schaute Sirius sein Patenkind an.

„Tatsächlich?"

„Ich denke schon. Er hat einen Ring gekauft und übt vor dem Spiegel."

„Ich dachte, du und Hermione?"

„Deine Ohren sind bei Weitem nicht so gut wie die meines Vaters, Sirius. Zwischen Herm und mir, ist nie was gelaufen, auch wenn die gesamte Zaubererwelt das so sehen möchte. Ich hatte nie andere Gefühle für sie, als Freundschaft. Außerdem ist Ron schon seit Jahren in sie verschossen. Da werde ich mich nicht einmischen."

„Sind sie nicht noch etwas zu jung zum Heiraten?"

„Vielleicht, aber nicht zu jung zum Verloben, oder? Sie können sich dann ja noch Zeit lassen."

Sirius schmunzelte. „Und was ist mit dir?"

„Ich habe keinen Ring gekauft." Harry lachte.

„Kein Mädchen in Sicht?"

„Nein, im Moment nicht. Es ist schwierig jemanden zu finden, der sich nicht für mich interessiert, weil ich Harry Potter bin, oder weil sie einen Pakt mit Voldemort geschlossen hat, dass sie mich ihm ausliefern kann."

Sirius starrte den jungen Mann erschrocken an. „Hat das eine versucht?"

„Nein, aber irgendwann kam mir mal der Gedanke. Mehr als kleinere Affären waren bisher nicht drin."

„Macht nichts. Du bist noch jung. Irgendwann wirst du deine Lily schon noch finden."

„Meine Lily? Was hat meine Mutter damit zu tun?"

„Oh den Satz haben wir immer gesagt um uns aufzuheitern, wenn es mit einer Frau nicht geklappt hatte. Zum ersten Mal wurde er gesagt, als Peter auf einem Fest von seiner Freundin sitzen gelassen wurde. Heute wünschte ich mir, sie wäre noch gemeiner gewesen." fügte er leiser den letzten Satz hinzu. „Dein Vater hatte sich immer aufgeregt, denn damals waren Lily und er noch kein Paar gewesen. Doch für jeden, abgesehen von den beiden, war klar, dass sie einfach zusammengehörten. Man konnte es irgendwann nicht mehr mit ansehen, wie sie sich schmachtend angesehen und gegenseitig geistig ausgezogen hatten."

Sirius wandte sich an das Grab. „Ja, Prongs. Dein Sohn soll nur wissen, wie schwer von Begriff du manchmal warst!"

Harry lächelte leicht. Die Sehnsucht seine Eltern nie kennen gelernt zu haben, zeigte sich in seinem Gesicht. Sirius unterdrückte aufkommende Tränen und drückte sein Gesicht an seine Schulter.

Sirius würde die 12 Jahre Askaban noch einmal durchleben, wenn er nur einmal die Möglichkeit hätte etwas in der Vergangenheit zu ändern. Harry hätte nicht ohne seine Eltern aufwachsen sollen. Er war ein so toller junger Mann. Er hätte verdient, sie um sich zu haben und James hätte verdient, seinen Sohn aufwachsen zu sehen.

Wut stieg in ihm hoch. Auf Voldemort, Peter, sich selbst. 

„Bereit zu gehen?" fragte er kurz durchatmend sein Patenkind.

„Ja. Bye Dad, bye Mum." flüsterte dieser noch zum Abschied.

Gemeinsam verließen sie den Friedhof.

-to be continued-


	2. Des Werwolfs Schoßhund

A/N: Ich weiß, im ersten Kapitel ist noch nicht viel passiert. Im zweiten kommt zumindest ein wenig Handlung rein... hoffe ich... keine Ahnung. Irgendwie macht mir die Story Spaß, deswegen schreibe ich sie einfach weiter und hoffe dass sie gefällt

Bye Alinija

@ Kirilein: Entschuldige bitte, hätte ich ne Warnung schreiben sollen. Bitte nicht im alkoholisierten Zustand lesen?? Lach. Die Geschichte sollte gar nicht so traurig werden... na ja ist sie irgendwie manchmal schon. Trotzdem danke für dein Review :)

Kapitel 2

Ein schwarzer Hund schlüpfte zur Hintertüre in das Haus hinein, dass Remus Lupin seit einiger Zeit bewohnte. Es war sehr gefährlich für Remus, dem flüchtigen Verbrecher aus Askaban einen Unterschlupf zu geben. Dennoch tat er es. Bisher hatte ihm das Ministerium nichts nachweisen können, aber Sirius war sich sicher, dass Remus ständig unter Beobachtung stand. Allerdings konnte auch Fudge nichts dagegen haben, dass sich der ehemalige Lehrer einen großen schwarzen Hund angeschafft hatte, der hin und wieder auch seinen Auslauf brauchte und in der umliegenden Umgebung herumstreifte. Er war ja auch zahm und stubenrein, wie Remus mehrmals den besorgten Ministeriumsangestellten versicherte. Das einzige was dieser Hund anstellen könnte, wäre kleine schwarze Hunde zu produzieren, wofür er ein leichtes Knurren erhielt. Daraufhin waren sie wieder verschwunden. Glücklicherweise.

Sirius hätte sich nie verziehen, wenn Remus wegen ihm Ärger bekommen würde. Sein Dasein als Werwolf erhöhte nicht wirklich seinen Sitz in der Beliebtheitsskala des Ministeriums.

„Wuff?" Sirius rief nach seinem Freund, der gerade aus der Küche spaziert kam.

„Schnuffel, da bist du ja. Ich hab feines Leckerli für dich." Remus grinste ihn an und der Hund verwandelte sich in einen Menschen.

„Wenn ich das Leckerli auf einem Teller serviert bekomme und am Tisch essen darf, esse ich sogar Hundekuchen."

„Ich nehme an, dass bedeutet, dass der liebe Padfoot ausgehungert ist."

„Annahme richtig."

„Aber keine Sorge. Beim guten alten Moony kannst du dich durchessen."

„Was tät ich nur ohne dich?"

„Einem anderen Werwolf auf die Nerven gehen?" rief Remus kichernd aus der Küche und Sirius grummelte leicht in sich hinein.

Kurze Zeit später stellte ihm Remus einen Berg Kartoffeln vor die Nase. Das Fleisch, dass er dazu brachte, war auch nicht zu verachten. Gierig stopfte Sirius alles in sich hinein, während Remus ihn nur amüsiert beobachtete.

Er selbst hatte wohl schon gegessen, denn er nahm sich keinen Bissen.

„Es ist noch gut genug da, Sirius. Du brauchst nicht zu Hetzen! Es wird dir keiner was wegessen." beruhigte ihn sein Freund. Sirius grinste. „Wer weiß, wie vielen Animagiehunden du noch Unterschlupf gewährst?"

„Ach du meinst Susi, Bob und Till." 

Sirius hielt erstaunt inne.

„Sie mögen deine Nahrung nicht. Das sind meine Hausspinnen. Die leben schon seit ewigen Zeiten auf dem Dachboden. Irgendwie wollte ich die traute Dreisamkeit da oben nicht zerstören. Sie sind bestimmt Freunde und wer bin ich, dass ich sie trennen kann. Was hast du heute gemacht?" Sirius hatte den Mund zu voll um auf die Spinnenaffäre antworten zu können, kaute aber nun zu Ende.

„Es ist Halloween. Ich war mit Harry auf dem Friedhof." 

Das Grinsen aus Remus' Gesicht verschwand. Er nickte betrübt. „Ich dachte, Hunde dürften nicht auf den Friedhof."

„Ich war als Mensch dort."

„Ich dachte, Sirius Blacks dürfen da auch nicht hin."

„Sehr witzig. Wenn uns jemand gesehen hätte, wäre ich eben schnell verschwunden. Aber ich wollte Harry diesen Gang nicht alleine machen lassen. Es war das erste Halloween, dass er dort war. Unglaublich, dass es jetzt schon 17 Jahre her sein soll. Ich erinnere mich immer noch so gut daran."

„Ich war seit Jahren nicht mehr an ihrem Grab gewesen. Das letzte Mal war Halloween als du ausgebrochen bist. Gütiger, dass ist auch schon 4 Jahre her."

„Warst du früher oft dort?"

„Nein, nicht wirklich. In den ersten zwei Jahren gar nicht. Ich konnte nicht. Ich..." Remus hielt inne und Sirius nickte leicht. „Ich weiß, du hast es mir schon erzählt."

„Später, war ich alle 2-3 Monate dort gewesen und habe die beiden Grabstätten ein wenig von Unkraut und dergleichen befreit. Aber auch das wurde mit der Zeit weniger. Ich hab mich wohl ziemlich gehen lassen. James und Lily haben was Besseres verdient. Jeder Gang zu ihnen wurde schwerer als der Vorige." Remus seufzte tief. 

„Es gehen einem viele Gedanken durch den Kopf." erörterte Sirius seine Erfahrung vom Morgen.

„Ja, in der Tat."

„Harry hat sich sehr tapfer gehalten."

„Padfoot. Harry hat keinen Grund in Tränen auszubrechen. Auch wenn jeder ihn den armen, kleinen Jungen genannt hat. Er hat James und Lily niemals bewusst kennen gelernt. Alles was er bisher kennt sind Bilder, Geister, Erinnerungen und Geschichten, die wir ihm erzählen. Den wahren James Potter kennt er nicht. Und auch wenn er traurig ist, dass er nicht bei ihnen aufwachsen durfte, so trauert er doch nicht wirklich um sie. Du bist dir vielleicht nicht im Klaren darüber, aber sein Dad... das bist du!"

Sirius keuchte. „Moony, ich bin sein Patenonkel. Nichts..."

„Ach hör auf. Bilde dir das nicht ein. Ich bin eher der Onkel für ihn. Du bist seine Bezugsperson. Du bist genau jene Person, die James wollte, wenn ihm etwas zustößt. Sein neuer Vater, auf den er sich verlassen kann und bei dem er seinen Sorgen lässt. James konnte das nie für ihn sein. Und bevor er dich kennen gelernt hatte, hat er sich an der Vorstellung festgehalten, dass sein Vater ihn über alles geliebt hatte. Im Endeffekt hast du diesen Platz eingenommen. Ob du willst oder nicht, Harry sieht dich als seinen Vater an."

„Ich wollte James nicht verdrängen." Unweigerlich spürte er Tränen, die seine Augen füllten.

„Fühle dich nicht schuldig, Sirius. Harry braucht einen Vater. Du hast genau die Rolle eingenommen, für die du vorgesehen bist und James wäre sehr glücklich darüber, dass sein Junge nun nicht mehr alleine ist. Eigentlich habe ich mich schuldig gemacht. Ich hätte Dumbledore davon überzeugen müssen, dass er zumindest Zeit mit mir verbringen darf, als Werwolf ist mir ja nicht erlaubt, ein Kind zu erziehen. Ich hätte ihm aber schon viel früher soviel erzählen können. Doch ich war einfach nicht da. Die Vorstellung Harry gegenüber zu treten, hat mich lange zögern lassen. Ich hatte sogar noch Angst, als ich in Hogwarts unterrichten sollte. Deswegen habe ich Harry auch das ganze Schuljahr über nichts wirklich von unserer besonderen Freundschaft mit seinem Vater erzählt. Ich bin ein ganz schöner Feigling, nicht wahr?"

„Manchmal!" Sirius lächelte. 

Harrys Dad. Was für ein Titel!

Aber er fühlte sich nicht richtig an. Er war nicht sein Dad. Das war und bleibt immer James. Dennoch fühlte sich Sirius sehr geschmeichelt, wenn Harry wirklich so über ihn dachte. Aber Remus hatte recht. Harry kannte James nicht. Und wäre er nicht nach Askaban gekommen, wäre Harry wohl bei ihm aufgewachsen und er wäre sogar viel mehr sein Vater gewesen als heute. Sirius hatte sich immer Kinder gewünscht. Doch so langsam glaubte er, dafür zu alt zu werden. Wenn er Harry hin und wieder als sein Sohn ausleihen dürfte, würde ihm das sehr gefallen. 

„Schläfst du heute hier?" riss ihn Lupin wieder aus den Gedanken.

„Ja, ich würde gerne. Oder sitzt dir das Ministerium wieder im Nacken?"

„Im Moment halten sie sich ausnahmsweise mal ruhig. Das heißt natürlich nichts, aber ich denke sie sind zur Zeit sehr eingespannt. Es hat wieder einige Angriffe auf Muggelstädte gegeben." Remus hielt ihm den Tagespropheten hin, den Sirius mit schrecklicher Erwartung entgegennahm. Leider wurden seine unguten Gefühle nicht enttäuscht. Schon wieder waren 12 Muggel gestorben. Wann würde das endlich ein Ende nehmen?

Er legte sich gleich auf die Couch. „Oh, das tut gut!" Die weichen Polster schienen ihn aufzufangen und in den Schlaf wiegen zu wollen. Remus Möbel waren nicht gerade die besten und so war es auch mit den Polstermöbel geschaffen. Ein wenig durchgesessen und der Bezug abgewetzt. Aber gerade das machte die Couch so bequem und weich. Ein wahrer Genuss im Gegensatz zu seinen letzten Übernachtungsmöglichkeiten. 

„Ich habe letzte Nacht tatsächlich unter einer Brücke geschlafen. Wie weit ist es mit mir gekommen?"

„Du meine Güte, Siri! Du hättest doch herkommen können."

„Es ist besser, wenn ich nicht zu oft bei dir bin."

„Mit dem Ministerium werde ich schon fertig. Versprich mir, dass du herkommst, bevor du im Regen übernachtest. Du wirst noch krank werden."

„Es war schon so spät. Ich wollte dich nicht..."

„Oh bitte, Padfoot. Das hat dich früher nie interessiert! Da war es dir egal, ob ich schlafen musste."

„Na ja, kann ja sein, dass du Besuch hast. Über Nacht." Sirius sah seinen Freund eindringlich an. Er versuchte schon lange den Mann zu verkuppeln. Remus war ein so lieber Kerl. Eine Frau könnte nichts Besseres kriegen.

Remus grinste. „Nur dich!"

„Das ist echt traurig." Murmelte Sirius, während er seinen Freund betrachtete.

„Ach nein. Das ist schon ganz ok so."

„Remus..."

„Nein, ich will davon jetzt nichts hören." Remus stellte seinem Freund eine Tasse heißen Tee hin. 

Sirius Blick traf die bernsteinfarbenen Augen seines Gegenübers. Er hätte es so gerne gesehen, dass Remus endlich glücklich wurde. Früher hatten sie darüber gewitzelt, wie er sein würde, wenn er blind vor Liebe endlich mal aus sich rausgehen würde. Remus hatte sich immer so schrecklich unter Kontrolle. Doch gesehen hatte er diesen Zustand bei ihm nie. 

Remus wandte sich zuerst ab. Er wollte wirklich nicht darüber sprechen, wie immer.

Schweigend tranken beide den heißen Tee. Sirius wurde schläfrig und ihm fielen immer wieder die Augen zu. Remus beobachtete ihn weiter. Schließlich stand der Werwolf auf und Sirius sah ihm irritiert nach. Er kam mit einer flauschigen Decke wieder.

„Hier, du schläfst ja schon fast." 

„Danke. Du hast recht. Ich bin kein guter Unterhalter."

„Ich mag es auch mit dir zusammenzusitzen und kein Wort zu sprechen, Sirius."

„Gute Nacht, Moony!"

„Gute Nacht, Padfoot!"

Sirius nahm die Decke und breitete sich auf der Couch aus. Noch bevor sein Kopf wieder das Polsterkissen berührte, war er eingeschlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen holte ihn Remus sehr früh aus dem Schlaf.

„Sirius!"

Er grummelte in sein Kissen. Was wollte dieser Werwolf von ihm? Es war noch viel zu früh!

„Sirius, komm schon steh auf!!!" 

„Noch ne Stunde!"

„Nein, wir müssen los!"

Sirius öffnete die Augen. „Wohin denn?" fragte er alarmiert. Hatte das Ministerium davon Wind bekommen, dass er hier hin und wieder übernachtete? 

„Ich habe eine Nachricht von Dumbledore bekommen. Wir sollen sofort zu ihm kommen!"

„So früh?????"

„Scheint dringend zu sein. Also steh jetzt auf!"

Sirius seufzte. Langsam schälte er sich aus den Decken und versuchte den Schlaf aus den Augen zu reiben. Er gähnte. Er war einfach nicht fürs frühe Aufstehen geschaffen. 

Ein kleiner Berg Klamotten landete in seinem Gesicht. Er knurrte gereizt.

„Zieh dich an!"

„Ja ja!" murmelte er nur, während er versuchte aufzustehen. Seine Knochen taten ihm weh. Seine Augen fielen immer wieder zu. Er wurde tatsächlich alt.

Wankend stapfte er ins Bad. Den Blick zum Spiegel vermied er instinktiv. Es war zu früh um gut auszusehen. Außerdem sah ein ausgebrochener Gefangener von Askaban nicht gut aus. 

Wieder zurück im Wohnzimmer zog er sich die Kleidung an, die ihm Remus zugeworfen hatte. Er hatte noch immer nicht wirklich zugenommen. Remus Kleidung war zwar ein wenig zu kurz, aber passte ansonsten erschreckend gut. Er durfte dabei gar nicht an die Schulzeit denken, als er Remus Kleidung als Zwergengröße bezeichnet hatte. 

„Du hast gut geschlafen, oder?" kam die Stimme seines Freundes und Sirius drehte sich zu ihm um, während er sich das Hemd überstreifte. 

„Ja, woran siehst du das?"

Remus kam auf ihn zu. Er zog das Hemd wieder ein Stück hoch. Sirius blinzelte irritiert. Remus schlanke Finger deutete auf seine Taille. Die Haut war über seinen Bauch, Seite und der halbe Rücken voller Knitterfalten. Ebenso seine Arme.

„Du hast in Kleidern geschlafen und dich im Schlaf nicht herumgewälzt."

„Hm... jetzt habe ich sogar Falten." Brummte Sirius.

Remus lachte auf. „Armer Kerl!"

Sie machten sich fertig und beeilten sich nach Hogwarts zu kommen.

Dumbledore sah die beiden Ankömmlinge über seine halbmondförmige Brille an. „Schön, dass ihr hier seid."

„Du hattest uns hergebeten." antwortete Remus.

„In der Tat. Ich habe gestern Nacht eine Information von Severus bekommen, der wir sofort nachgehen sollten."

Remus und Sirius setzten sich. Sirius zwang sich nicht die Augen zu verdrehen. Auch wenn Snape immer wieder gute Hinweise gab, die das Leben vieler Menschen retteten, mochte er Gespräche über ihn nicht.

„Wir ihr beide sicherlich schon erfahren habt, sind in der Zeit als Voldemort noch auf dem höchsten Punkt seiner Macht war, einige Personen verschwunden. Wir haben deren Leichen nie gefunden. Gestern Nacht hat Severus erfahren, dass damals Gefangene gemacht wurden."

„Gefangene? Und wo sollten diese gefangen sein?"

„Warum hat Snape nie etwas vorher gesagt? Er müsste das doch von früher noch wissen." Vermutete Sirius.

„Nein, nicht jeder Deatheater weiß, was alles in Voldemorts Reihen geschieht und das gilt auch für Severus. Er teilte mir mit, dass wohl nicht mal Lucius Malfoy etwas davon wusste. Wofür die Gefangenen gemacht wurden, konnte er mir nicht sagen, aber er hat einen Hinweis wo sie untergebracht waren."

„Und was erwartest du jetzt von uns?" fragte Remus argwöhnisch.

„Das ist kein Auftrag für eine große Gruppe und dennoch äußerst gefährlich. Wir wissen nicht, ob das Gefängnis Voldemorts noch immer genutzt wird, geschweige denn wie schwer bewacht. Ich brauche zwei äußerst geschickte Zauberer, die es wissen sich im verborgenen zu halten und die gute Instinkte haben."

„Und da hast du sofort an uns gedacht." schmunzelte Sirius.

„Ja, allerdings. Sirius, du bist seit einigen Jahren auf der Flucht des Ministeriums. Und Severus sagte, dass Voldemort nicht weiß, dass du ein Animagus bist. Er konnte mir allerdings nicht sagen, warum Pettigrew ihm das nicht verraten hat. Du kannst von diesem Unwissen noch immer profitieren. Remus Wolfsinstinkte warnen ihn vor jeder Gefahr, die in der Nähe lauern könnte. Abgesehen von Moody gibt es niemanden, der so schnell eine mögliche Gefahr erkennen kann, wie du. Und Moody ist meiner Meinung nach schon ein wenig zu alt für diese Mission, außerdem nicht schnell genug."

„Wir sollen also dieses Gefängnis finden."

„Ja, allerdings denke ich nicht..." Dumbledore hielt inne. „Ich denke nicht, dass dort noch jemand am Leben sein wird. Es sei denn, sie haben in den letzten Jahren neue Gefangene gemacht und dort untergebracht. Ich möchte, dass ihr das Gefängnis findet, dass tief unter der Erde liegt. Severus hat mir einen genauen Standpunkt gezeigt. Findet heraus, ob dort noch jemand am Leben ist. Ob ihr dort jemanden herausholt, tot oder lebendig... entscheidet ihr am besten vor Ort. Je nach der Bewachung."

„Und wenn wir nur Leichen finden?"

„Dann versucht sie nach Hause zu bringen!"

Sirius schluckte. Der Auftrag war von der Gefährlichkeit nicht einzuschätzen, aber angenehm wird es nicht werden sich auf die Suche nach Leichen zu begeben."

„Sollte die Bewachung zu stark sein, denke ich ernsthaft darüber nach einen Großangriff zu planen. Ich will niemanden in den Händen der Deatheater wissen." 

Eine ungewöhnliche Maßnahme, selbst für Dumbledore, der am meisten gegen die Bedrohung Voldemorts gekämpft hat. Aber Sirius konnte es ihm nachvollziehen. In einem Gefängnis zu sein, dass war eine Sache... eine schreckliche Sache, aber in Gefangenschaft des dunklen Lords... Er wäre lieber tot, als dort gefangen.

Dumbledore holte eine Karte hervor. Er tippte einmal mit seinem Zauberstab darauf und schon bildeten sich Linien. Sie erinnerte Sirius stark an die Karte des Rumtreibers, aber darauf waren keine Punkte mit Namen versehen, dafür bewegte sich ein kleines Kreuz Richtung Süden. Hin und wieder tauchten Ortsnamen auf und so konnten Remus und Sirius verfolgen welchen Weg sie nehmen mussten. Schließlich endete das Kreuz an einem großen Fluss. Dumbledore tippte erneut auf die Karte und die Abbildung vergrößerte sich bis sie ein Gebäude erkennen konnten.

„Das ist Arkis Novell. Früher Sitz der Familie Novell, die aber vor über 100 Jahren ausgestorben ist. Seitdem stand das Gebäude leer. Vor ungefähr 24 Jahren wurde es von Voldemort als Treffpunkt genutzt. Als das Ministerium davon Wind bekommen hat, wurde es verlassen. Jedoch wie ich gestern erfahren habe nur oberirdisch. Das Gebäude war noch lange unter Beobachtung der Auroren und unter ihren wachsamen Blicken hat Lord Voldemort dort ein Gefängnis gebaut."

„Wo kann man sich besser verstecken, als unter der Nase seines Feindes?" murmelte Remus zustimmend.

„Ich sollte ins Ministerium ziehen." Entschloss sich Sirius lachend. „Ob Fudge das bemerkt?"

„Unwahrscheinlich." Dumbledore schmunzelte ebenfalls. 

„Wann soll es losgehen?"

„Am besten sofort!" meinte Remus. 

„Ja, das wäre mir auch am liebsten. Die Vorstellung, dass dort unten noch jemand am Leben sein könnte..." Der Direktor schüttelte sich leicht vor Grauen.

„Dann mal los. Hat Snape noch irgendwas verlauten lassen, worauf man achten müsste?"

„Nein, mehr hat er auch nicht in Erfahrung bringen können. Er sagte aber, die Wahrscheinlichkeit dass Voldemort diesen Ort erneut zu einem seiner „Gefängnisse" macht ist zu gering. Dazu war die Zeit zu lange um es zu entdecken."

„Wir melden uns spätestens heute Abend. Wenn nicht, dann sollten sie ihren Großangriff planen!" meinte Sirius. Er machte sich damit allerdings nur selbst Angst. 

„Hoffen wir, dass es nicht dazu kommt. Viel Glück!"

Die drei Männer verabschiedeten sich und Sirius verwandelte sich in Schnuffel, bevor er und Remus das Büro verließen.

-to be continued-


	3. Im Dunklen

A/N: Ja, was soll ich viel sagen: Viel Spaß :)

Dankeschön an meine Reviewer.

@alex. Ja mach ich ja :)

@Kirilein: Wow, da haben dir ja ziemlich viele Sätze gefallen. *frooooii* Dann werde ich mich bemühen, dass das auch so bleibt. *schnellweiterschreib*

@julia: Ja, ich weiß auch nicht. Vielleicht ist der Titel zu langweilig, als das es jemand lesen mag. Aber dafür freue ich mich über die wenigen Reviews um so mehr :)

3. Kapitel

Sie fanden das alte Gebäude erstaunlich schnell. Auf den ersten Blick waren keine Deatheater zu sehen, was Sirius ziemlich beruhigend fand. Eigentlich hatte er nicht wirklich Lust darauf welche zu treffen. Sie hätten den Tarnumhang mitnehmen sollen. Das wäre vielleicht geschickter gewesen. Ansonsten mussten sie sich darauf beschränken diverse Sichtzauber auszusprechen, die zwar vermeiden können, dass man gesehen wird, aber verschwinden war damit nicht möglich.

Remus hatte nach ihrer Ankunft kein Wort mehr gesagt. Sirius sah die Stirn seines Freundes angespannt. Er war konzentriert, ganz in seinem Element. Auch der Werwolf machte diesen Job schon viel zu lange. Lupin war viel zu sensibel um ein Leben im Kampf gegen das Dunkle zu verschwenden und die Jahre die er alleine gewesen war, haben ihn zwar äußerlich härter gemacht, aber auch viel verschlossener, so dass man nur selten hinter die kontrollierte Fassade schauen konnte.

„Hast du eine Idee, wie wir in die Keller, dieses Dings kommen?" flüsterte Sirius leise.

„Ich würde sagen, wir müssen rein. Auf Anhieb habe ich keine Eingänge außer dem Haupteingang und auf der anderen Seite ein offensichtlicher Dienstboteneingang gesehen. Die Landschaft ist extrem flach, keine Berge, keine Bäume. Das ist echt faszinierend, dass Voldemort an einem solchen Ort Treffen abhalten konnte. Kein Wunder, wenn sie sich so erfolgreich vor uns verstecken können. Wir suchen immer nach ‚guten' Verstecken! Wir sollten mal Wiesen und Felder durchstreifen."

„Genau das ist an diesem Kerl so gefährlich. Er ist unberechenbar."

„Da steckt auch ein stückweit Wahnsinn dahinter." 

„Stück??? Ich glaube, man braucht nicht mal eine Hand, um die Dinge an ihm zu zählen, die nicht absolut wahnsinnig sind."

Remus war an der Vordertür angelangt. „Pass auf, dass uns niemand beobachtet."

„Wenn jemand hier ist, hätte er uns seit einer geraumen Weile gesehen und angreifen können."

„Such die Umgebung noch mal ab."

Sirius holte ein verfeinertes Feindglas heraus. Es reichte an die 200m weit und Bäume und kleinere Hügel waren bedingt durchsichtig.

„Ich sehe nichts."

Er hörte wie Remus leise die Tür öffnete. Der Werwolf schlich in das alte Gebäude rein.

„Lumos!" flüsterte es und ein leichter Schimmer erleuchtete das Innere des Raumes. Sirius folgte seinem Freund. Er hustete leicht. Durch das Öffnen der Tür war eine Menge Staub aufgewirbelt worden.

„Hier wohnt niemand mehr, Remus. Sieh doch, der Fußboden. Da ist seit Jahren niemand mehr gelaufen."

„Du hast recht." Der braunhaarige Mann ging einige Schritte vor während Sirius noch mal die Gegend beobachtete. Sie waren ganz alleine hier. Beruhigt schloss er die Tür und folgte Remus zu einer Treppe aus Holz, die bestimmt bei jedem Schritt knarrte, sollte man sie betreten. Daneben war eine kleinere braune Tür, die wohl in den Keller führte. Zielstrebig ging Remus darauf zu. „Pass auf dich auf, wer weiß was dahinter lauert." flüsterte Sirius.

„Pass du lieber auf, dass nicht doch jemand hier ist."

„Nur Geister mein Freund. Sonst würde man Fußspuren sehen." Dennoch sah er sich um. 

Remus war die Kellertreppe hinunter verschwunden. Sirius wartete am Eingang.

„Hier ist nichts." Der Mann kam wieder hoch. „Normaler Keller, keine Türen, Klappen oder Ähnliches." 

Sirius ging zu einem großen Durchgang, der wohl in die Diele führte.

Alte vergilbte Polstermöbel, halbzerfallene Schränke, verblichene Gemälde. Dieses Haus musste mal reichen Leuten gehört haben, aber die Zeit hatte einige Spuren hinterlassen.

Sorgsam nichts zu berühren ging Sirius zwischen den Möbel durch. Der große Raum hatte noch zwei Türen, die er zu öffnen beabsichtigte.

Die erste führte in eine Art Wohnzimmer und darauf folgte die Küche. Vielleicht gab es von der Küche noch einen Weg nach unten.

Sirius sah sich um. Die Küche war kaum eingerichtet. Ein Tisch, ein Stuhl und eine vergilbte Arbeitsplatte. Der Feuerofen war verrostet, ebenso wie alle Kochutensilien nicht mehr wirklich verwendbar, oder gar nicht vorhanden waren.

„Padfoot! Ich hab es gefunden."

Sirius beeilte sich zu seinem Freund in die Diele zu kommen.

Remus kniete vor dem alten verstaubten Sofa und schien am Boden zu lauschen.

„Hörst du was?"

„Nein, ich spüre einen kalten Luftzug."

Sirius zog die Augenbrauen hoch und folgte seinem Beispiel. Er konnte das nicht wirklich spüren.

„Wir müssen das Sofa wegschieben."

„Bist du sicher??? Wir sollten hier nicht allzu viel bewegen, Rem."

„Ich bin sicher. Ein Werwolf irrt sich nicht, wenn seine Nase von kühlen Wind umweht wird."

Der Schwarzhaarige nickte seinem Freund zu und sie schoben das Sofa gemeinsam zur Seite.

Sie räumten den staubigen Teppich fort und Remus hustete leicht, nachdem ihm eine Staubwolke ins Gesicht geblasen wurde. Sirius beugte sich hinunter und fuhr mit dem Finger die völlig intakten Dielenbretter nach. 

„Hier ist nichts!" murmelte Remus.

„Du warst dir doch so sicher!"

„Bin ich mir immer noch, aber hier ist weder ein loses Brett noch eine Falltür oder ähnliches. Doch meine Sinne trügen nicht. Unter uns ist definitiv ein Hohlraum. Das hört man schon beim Laufen."

Sirius sah wieder zum Boden und schlug sich plötzlich mit der Hand auf die Stirn. „Wir sind Idioten. Remus, wir sind Zauberer, ebenso wie die Deatheater. Seit wann sind wir auf Falltüren angewiesen?" Er nahm seinen Zauberstab heraus und murmelte einige Öffnungssprüche und tatsächlich glitten die Dielenbretter zur Seite und schoben sich ineinander. Eine brüchige Leiter nach unten wurde sichtbar.

„Nach ihnen, Mr. Black!"

Sirius zog eine Augenbraue hoch, aber kommentierte nicht. Er trat vorsichtig auf die Leitersprossen, sich immer noch festhaltend, falls sie ihn nicht trugen.

Sie knarrte, aber hielt sein Gewicht. Langsam stieg er abwärts. Sein Zauberstab spendete dabei Licht.

Er sah sich kurz um, aber ebenso wie außerhalb des Gebäudes war keine Person zu erkennen. Voldemort hatte es wohl wirklich verlassen.

Sirius bedeutete seinem Freund ihm zu folgen und kurz darauf kam auch Remus Lupin die Leiter hinunter.

„Ziemlich dunkel!" bemerkte er trocken und Sirius nickte nur kurz. Das einzige Licht, dass sie sahen kam von oben und es reichte nicht sehr weit.

„Ich glaube da vorn ist ein Gang!" Remus entfernte sich von Sirius und schritt in die Dunkelheit. 

Der kühle Wind blies um Sirius Arme und er schlang sie um seine Schultern. Glücklicherweise hatte er seinen Winterumhang an, da der November dieses Jahr sehr kalt zu werden schien.

Remus war nun fast gänzlich aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden.

Sirius schwang seinen Zauberstab und das Sofa rückte oben wieder auf seinen Platz. Dort würde nur jemand nachschauen, der den Eingang kannte oder ihn suchte. Und in beiden Fällen würde auch ein Verschließen des Eingangs denjenigen nicht davon abhalten hinunterzusteigen. 

Dann folgte er seinem Freund.

„Remus, kannst du irgendwas erkennen?"

„Nein, es ist zu finster." Remus tastete sich langsam an der Wand vor. Sirius hinter ihm fröstelte. Er konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass hier noch jemand am Leben sein soll. Allerdings war die Information ziemlich eindeutig gewesen. Auch für Voldemort gab es Gefangene, die er nicht töten wollte. Allerdings glaubte Sirius kaum, dass sich jemand um die Gefangenen gekümmert hatte, nach dem Voldemort gefallen war. Dreizehn Jahre konnte man nicht in dieser Finsternis, in diesem Loch noch ungnädiger als Askaban überleben. Die Abwesenheit der Dementoren war kaum zu bemerken, denn die eisige Kälte und die bedrückende Schwere der Luft zog einem genauso jede Hoffnung aus den Adern. Sirius hatte ein wenig das Gefühl ‚zu Hause' zu sein.

Askaban hatte sich tief in sein Wesen eingebrannt und er würde wohl nie wieder eine Nacht schlafen können, ohne von den Schrecken des Gefängnisses zu träumen. Allerdings wäre ihm nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass er einen Ort noch schrecklicher finden würde. In Askaban gab es wenigstens ein wenig Licht.

„Ich habe das Gefühl, dass die Finsternis das Licht meines Zauberstabes verschluckt. Egal wie ich mich anstrenge, ich sehe meine Füße nicht."

Remus stimmte ihm zu und ließ kurz darauf einen erschrockenen Schrei los.

„Was ist los? Remus, alles in Ordnung?"

„Ich bin ausgerutscht, keine Panik! Der Boden ist irgendwie glitschig. Ganz ehrlich, Padfoot, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich genau wissen will, in was wir stehen."

„Dann lass uns auch nicht darüber reden!" entschied Sirius. „Remus, mir gefällt dich Sache nicht."

„Was befürchtest du? Deatheater greifen uns hier unten nicht an, oder glaubst du wirklich Lucius Malfoy würde sich den Umhang schmutzig machen?"

„Deatheater sind das Geringste was ich befürchte."

„Seit wann so ängstlich mein Freund? Ich bin doch bei dir!"

Sirius lachte leise. „Na, wenn der ehemalige Lehrer in der Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste an meiner Seite steht. Was soll schon passieren?"

Wieder schrie Lupin erschrocken auf und Sirius hörte nur noch ein lautes Poltern gefolgt von einem Keuchen und einem dumpfen Klagelaut.

„Remus?" 

„Vorsicht, da ist eine Stufe!" Warnte ihn sein Freund.

Sirius tastete sich zu ihm vor, bis sein Fuß an den Rücken den Werwolfes stieß.

„Du sagtest, ich hätte nichts zu befürchten, wenn du in meiner Nähe bist. Wie kommt es dann, dass du von einer simplen Stufe flachgelegt wirst?" Kicherte der Schwarzhaarige. Wie konnte er in dieser Finsternis nur Witze reißen? Er war einfach nervös und durch ein Lachen fiel es ihm wesentlich leichter mit der Situation klarzukommen. Seit seiner Zeit im Gefängnis war er ein wenig klaustrophobisch. Das einzige was dagegen half, waren Witze, ein gutes Gespräch oder ein Glas Bananenmilch.

„Erstens gehören Stufen nicht in den Bereich der dunklen Künste und zweitens lasse ich mich nicht flachlegen." Knurrte der Werwolf vor ihm.

Sirius half ihm aufzustehen.

„Sehr zum Leidwesen einiger junger und schöner Damen, an denen du einfach vorbeirennst, wenn sie dir schöne Augen machen."

„Guter Witz!" 

„Nein, das meinte ich ernst. Du bist einfach an Miss Garrent vorbeigerannt. Die Frau ist bis über beide Ohren in dich verliebt."

Remus drehte sich zu ihm um. Im schwachen Licht seines Zauberstabes erkannte Sirius das verblüffte Gesicht seines Freundes.

„Woher hast du deine Erkenntnis?"

„Ich laufe nicht mit Scheuklappen durch die Gegend. Mal ehrlich, Remus, wann war deine letzte Beziehung?"

„Lass mich nachdenken!"

„Zu lange her."

„Ich habe doch noch gar nichts gesagt."

„Wenn du erst darüber nachdenken musst, ist es zu lange her."

„Fass dir an die eigene Nase."

„Ich, mein Lieber, habe eine Entschuldigung nicht verheiratet zu sein. Ich hatte eine Freundin, die bedauerlicherweise ums Leben kam, als ich 12 Jahre in Askaban verrottete. Außerdem bin ich seit über fünf Jahren ein gesuchter Mörder und Verräter. Eine Frau zu finden ist für mich sehr sehr schwierig, denn die einzigen, die ich im Moment beeindrucken kann, sind selbst aus Askaban ausgebrochen oder Hundedamen!"

„Es ist schwierig für einen Werwolf eine Frau zu finden." Entschuldigte sich sein Freund.

„Du sollst keine Frau für den Werwolf finden, sondern für dich!"

„Das ist nicht so einfach."

„Was hast du in den letzten 20 Jahren getan? Die Frauen ignoriert? Im ersten Moment dachte ich noch, du wärst vielleicht homosexuell und lässt den Frauen deshalb keine Chance. Versteh mich nicht falsch. Das würde mich bestimmt nicht stören, wenn es so wäre, aber ich musste mit Bedauern feststellen, dass du selbst diese ignorierst. Du gibst Männern ja genauso wenig Chancen."

„Was meinst du?"

„Warum glaubst du, kommt Jorkan Xantive ständig bei dir vorbei?"

„Er ist ein Freund, wir trinken gemeinsam ein paar Drinks und reden ein wenig. Er ist Auror und kennt sich gut in der Verteidigung aus. Ich habe schon viel von ihm lernen können."

„Jaa, sicher!"

„Du meinst..."

„Der ist scharf auf dich!"

„Ach du Schreck. Vielleicht sollte ich mit ihm darüber reden."

„Ja, keine schlechte Idee. Weise ihn ab oder geh darauf ein..."

„Sirius!" empörte sich Remus leise.

„...aber reagiere endlich!"

„Können wir das ein anderes Mal besprechen? Wenn wir nicht gerade durch ekligen Matsch stapfen und uns auf der Suche nach ein paar halbverfaulter Leichen machen in einem Gewölbe das früher einem Deatheater gehört hat und uns möglicherweise jeden Moment eine wilde Bestie anfallen könnte? Ich weiß ja das mein Liebeslieben trostlos ist, aber so trostlos auch wieder nicht!"

„Das wage ich zu bezweifeln." Sirius stapfte weiter hinter seinem Freund her.

Eigentlich hätte er es schön gefunden, weiter darüber zu diskutieren. Es wäre zumindest eine Ablenkung gewesen. Und Lupins Einschätzung der Situation war nicht wirklich eine Beruhigung. Halbverfaulte Leichen und wilde Bestien standen eigentlich nicht auf seinem Tagesplan als er heute morgen erwacht war.

Sie liefen bestimmt schon über eine Stunde hier unten herum. Glücklicherweise gab es keine Weggabelungen, so würden sie sich nicht verirren. Sirius fröstelte es und er zog seinen Umhang mehr zusammen.

Sie würden nicht mehr finden, als Tote. Was versprach sich Dumbledore hiervon? Sirius konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie alle Toten würden bergen können. Allerdings mussten sie beerdigt werden um endlich erlöst zu werden. Es würde Sirius nicht wundern, wenn sie zahlreichen Geister begegneten.

In der Tat hatte er schon mehrmals das Gefühl gehabt ein Geist wäre durch ihn hindurchgeflogen und er hätte ihn in der Dunkelheit nicht sehen können.

Plötzlich hielt Remus vor ihm an.

„Was ist?"

„Der Gang ist zu Ende!"

„Das iss'n Scherz? Ich bin über ne Stunde einen Weg gelaufen, der einfach endet?"

„Sehe ich aus, als wäre ich in der Lage zu scherzen?"

„Ich kann dich nicht sehen."

„Das ist zumindest ne Ausrede."

„Such mal die Wand ab, vielleicht ist dort eine Tür."

„Ja, mach ich gerade. Aber das ist Stein. Fühlt sich an wie eine massive Wand.

„Alohomora!" flüsterte Sirius. 

„Da öffnet sich n..."

Das leises Kreischen war hinter ihnen zu hören. Sirius zuckte zusammen.

„Was war das?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung."

„Möglicherweise ein Geist?"

„Möglicherweise..."

Sirius kniff die Augen zusammen um besser sehen zu können. Tatsächlich schien er dort vorne ein schwachen Schein zu sehen.

„Da ist irgendetwas..." flüsterte er. 

„Sirius, sei vorsichtig."

„Mein Vorname ist Vorsicht." gab er zur Antwort.

„Dein Vorname bedeutet Ernsthaftigkeit! Und daran hältst du dich auch nicht!" (A/N: Ich weiß, der Witz ist alt, und funktioniert nur im Englischen aber ich find ihn klasse)

„Das war doch nur symbolisch gemeint, um dich zu beruhigen."

„Es hat nicht funktioniert."

„Bei mir auch nicht."

Sirius tastete die kalte Wand ab auf den hellen Schatten zu, der sich vor ihm erstreckte.

Plötzlich spürte er eine Kante, dann einen Spalt. Im schwachen Licht konnte er seine Hand erkennen. 

„Moony, das ist eine Tür. Ich habe mit dem Zauber eine Tür geöffnet."

„Dann sind wir wohl am Ziel."

Sirius schob sich durch den Spalt und kniff wieder die Augen zusammen. Sie waren in einem kleinen Raum. Das Licht kam durch einen Schacht der wohl an die Oberfläche führte. Wenigstens hatten sie genügend Sauerstoff. Ersticken würden sie schon mal nicht. Der Raum umfasst höchstens zehn Quadratmeter. Er war kahl und schmutzig, wie alles in diesem unterirdischen Gewölbe.

„Remus sieh." Eine weitere Tür war auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite.

Der Werwolf ging darauf zu.

„Sie ist geschützt, aber ich habe einmal die Verriegelung zu Snapes Quartier öffnen müssen. Das war schwieriger."

„Weil die verdammte Schlange etwas zu verbergen hat, deswegen." knurrte Sirius ungehalten. Er mochte keine Gespräche über Snape. 

„Er ist nur vorsichtig."

„Ja, verteidige den Widerling noch."

„Ich habe mich mit ihm vertragen, Sirius. Wir sind über vierzig. Meinst du nicht, dass es Zeit wird, die kindischen Streitereien aus der Schule zu vergessen."

„Ich streite mich nicht mit Snape, weil wir uns in der Schule nicht leiden konnten. Ich streite mich mit ihm, weil ich ihn heute nicht leiden kann!"

„Unverbesserlich." murmelte der Werwolf und machte sich daran die Türzauber zu entriegeln. Es dauerte tatsächlich kein fünf Minuten, bis er es raus hatte.

„Severus war bestimmt nicht erfreut gewesen, dass du sein Quartier geöffnet hast. Du bist ja richtig talentiert."

„Die Schulzeit ist auch nicht an mir vorübergegangen, Padfoot!"

Die Tür öffnete sich.

-to be continued-


	4. Eine ganz andere Wahrheit

A/N: Hi, Das hat mal wieder lange gedauert. Das ist hier das „aufklärende" Kapitel, warum die Geschichte heißt, wie sie heißt. 

Ganz lieben Dank an die Reviewer: 

@sternchen: ui, ich hoffe ich kann der Spannung gerecht werden

@cat-68: Jaja, was passiert denn nun... Nein, ich muss dich enttäuschen, es ist kein Slash geplant. Es passt einfach nicht. Ich glaube nicht mal, dass ich eine Romanze reinbringe. Aber ich kann dich verstehen SB/RL ist ein niedliches Pärchen.

@Kirilein: UI, so ein langes Review :). Ich hoffe dass ich mit diesem Chap ein klein wenig überraschen kann.

@Julia8: Freu, dass du die Geschichte spitze findest. Mir macht es auch Spaß sie zu schreiben

So und nun viel Spaß in Chap 4

4. Kapitel

„Lumos!" Der helle Schein an der Spitze von Remus Zauberstab war wieder erschienen. Hier schien er mehr Substanz zu haben, als im Gang vorher.

„Siehst du etwas?"

Sie betraten den nächsten Raum, der wieder etwas dunkler zu sein schien. An der linken Wand kam ein kleines Rinnsal Wasser die Wand herunter und darunter wuchsen Dunkelbeeren. Eine Pflanze, die die Dunkelheit brauchte um wachsen zu können. Die Beeren waren daumengroß, waren von weißer Farbe und mehr oder weniger schmackhaft. Wenn nichts anderes vorhanden war, konnten sie einem allerdings am Leben erhalten. Ihr Nährwert war besonders hoch.

Plötzlich schwebte ein durchsichtiges Wesen an ihnen vorbei. Sirius erschrak zunächst beim Anblick des Gespenstes. Dann sah er es sich näher an. Es hatte trübe Augen, die die beiden Ankömmlinge ignorierten. Ein hoffnungsloser Geist, wer hätte das für möglich gehalten? Selbst die Maulende Myrthe war nicht so trostlos. Dieser Geist hatte wohl nicht mal mehr die Kraft zu heulen.

Sirius bemerkte, dass es mal ein junger Mann gewesen sein musste, dessen Willen in dieser Finsternis gebrochen worden war.

„Ich habe die Gefangenen gefunden. Zumindest zwei davon."

Remus stand mit einem Taschentuch vor Mund und Nase vor zwei Gestalten, die verwest vor ihm auf dem Boden lagen. Er hätte das Taschentuch nicht gebraucht. Es war zu kalt, als das man den Gestank riechen konnte. Wahrscheinlich waren aber seine Werwolfsinne dafür stark genug. Sirius selbst hatte nur in seiner Animagieform so stark ausgeprägte Geruchssinne.

Sirius trat näher. Die beiden Leichen waren nur noch Skelette. So lange allerdings waren sie noch nicht tot, sonst wäre das Skelett mehr zerfallen.

Nach dem sie sich länger umgeschaut hatten, fanden sie noch einige andere bedauernswerte Geschöpfe, die hier ihre Hölle durchlebt haben mussten.

„Was machen wir mit ihnen?"

„Tragen herbeizaubern und sie nach draußen bringen. Vielleicht folgen die Gespenster ihren sterblichen Überresten und können in Frieden verblassen. Doch ich fürchte, dass sie keinen Willen mehr haben um diese Finsternis zu verlassen. Sie werden auf ewig hier unten verweilen."

Sirius sah in die traurigen Augen seines Freundes. Er konnte Remus gut verstehen. Ihm war genauso zum Heulen zumute. Es war einfach schrecklich. Jeder schmerzliche Tod war leichter zu ertragen, als dieses grausame Ende. Einfach vergessen zu werden. 

„Wer ist da?" 

Remus und Sirius zuckten zusammen, als sie die dünne weibliche Stimme vernahmen.

„Hallo?" rief Sirius.

„Hört auf, bitte hört auf zu sprechen!" bat die leise Stimme.

„Wo sind sie?" rief Sirius erneut.

„Nein, ihr seid nicht da. Die Geister sprechen hier nicht. Sie sprechen nicht. Ich bilde mir das nur ein."

„Nein, wir sind wirklich hier. Wir sind keine Geister, wir sind lebende Menschen."

Ein leiser Schrei und leichte tapsende Schritte waren zu hören.

„Sie sind wieder hier!" flüsterte die weibliche Stimme.

„Versteck dich!" antwortete ihr eine männliche heisere, die schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr verwendet worden schien. 

„Wo sind sie?" fragte nun auch Remus.

Die Stimmen blieben stumm.

„Merlin, glaubst du, sie sind noch am Leben?" Sirius Stimme brach vor Entsetzen. 

„Hörte sich fast so an."

Sie gingen weiter in den Raum hinein.

Endlich entdeckten sie auch selbstgebaute Lager auf dem Boden und noch weiter hinten etwas wie einen Tisch. Die Wände waren rissig und aufgebrochen. Gute Verstecke. Sirius schaute in jeden Riss hinein.

„Sie brauchen keine Angst zu haben. Wir wollen ihnen nur helfen. Kommen sie raus!"

Remus Stimme war sanft. „Bitte sie haben nichts vor uns zu befürchten."

Remus zog Sirius am Arm. Er zeigte in die Richtung eines Spaltes, an dem nun auch Sirius ein weißes Bein entdecken konnte.

„Sei vorsichtig." raunte er dem Werwolf zu.

Er beobachtete, wie Remus sich leise dem Riss in der Wand näherte. Vorsichtig streckte er seinen Arm aus und fasste hinein. Mit einem Mal holte er eine junge Frau aus dem Riss, die heftig anfing zu schreien und um sich tritt. Remus versuchte sie zu beruhigen, als auch schon hinter ihm ein dunkler Schatten aus der Wand löste und auf Remus sprang.

„Lass sie los, du dreckiger Mistkerl. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass ihr euch an ihr vergreift." keifte der Mann, der sich auf Remus geworfen hatte. Sirius reagierte und versuchte ihn von seinem Freund runterzustoßen.

„Hey, wir wollen euch doch nichts tun!" 

„Ihr dreckigen Deatheater. Ihr seid nichts weiter als Abschaum!"

„Nein, sie irren sich wir sind keine Deatheater. Ganz im Gegenteil. Wir arbeiten für Dumbledore."

„Dumbledore?" Die Frau wurde ruhiger und Remus konnte sie auf die Beine ziehen. „Haben sie keine Angst. Wir werden ihnen nichts tun!" versicherte ihr erneut der Werwolf.

„Remus?" Sirius erstarrte als der Mann den Namen seines Freundes aussprach.

„Remus Lupin?" 

Der Werwolf war sichtlich verwirrt, als er in das Gesicht des etwas kleineren und hageren Mannes blickte, der nun auch seinerseits aufgehört hatte, sie weiter anzugreifen. Er hatte lange Haare, die wohl wenn sie sauberer gewesen wäre eine braun-gräuliche Farbe aufweisen würde. Er trug einen verfilzten Vollbart, der ihm bis kurz unter das Kinn reichte. Die Augen waren schmal und gehetzt, wie die einer Ratte.

Sirius riss die Augen auf.

„Peter...!" hauchte er atemlos.

„Und Sirius Black!" Die heisere Stimme des Mannes überschlug sich vor Unglauben und zugleich auch vor Freude.

Sofort spürte Sirius die heiße Wut, die ihm durch die Adern schoss. Gefolgt von der Genugtuung endlich seine Unschuld beweisen zu können. Er hatte ihn gefunden. Er hatte Peter Pettigrew endlich gefunden! Er würde frei sein. Niemand würde ihn mehr jagen. Er könnte einfach so durch die Straßen schlendern. Mit seinem Patensohn in die Winkelgasse gehen, auf Quidditchspiele, Geburtstage. Einfach so. FREI!

„Peter..?" Remus Stimme war misstrauisch.

„Ja, Merlin, ich wusste, dass ihr eines Tages auftaucht. Ich habe es immer gewusst. Meine Freunde holen mich hier raus. Diese Hoffnung hatte ich immer." Er versuchte Sirius zu umarmen, der ihn angewidert von sich stieß.

„Fass mich nicht an. Von wegen dreckiger Deatheater. Der dreckige Deatheater bist du selbst!"

„Was redest du da?" Peter war sichtlich geschockt über die harte Anklage seines ehemaligen Freundes.

„Endlich habe ich dich. Du verräterische Schlange. Ich sorge dafür, dass du vor dem Ministerium aussagst und dass du den Kuss der Dementoren erhältst!"

„...nein, den Kuss, aber Padfoot!" Der bleiche Mann keuchte vor Entsetzen.

„Nenn mich nie wieder so. Du hast kein Recht mich so zu nennen. Du bist wahrlich eine Ratte, eine miese hinterhältige Ratte die dem Lord in den Hintern kriecht."

„Dem Lord. Ich würde niemals...."

„Wegen dir habe ich 12 Jahre in Askaban gesessen. Wegen dir musste Harry ohne Eltern aufwachsen. Wegen dir ist Voldemort wieder auferstanden und hat Hunderte von Menschen getötet! Wenn du für meine Freiheit nicht so wichtig wärst, würde ich dich hier und jetzt auf der Stelle töten."

„Glaub mir. Den Tod würde ich begrüßen, wenn du so von mir denkst, Sirius!" flüsterte Peter leise.

„Spiel keine widerlichen Scherze mit mir!" Sirius schlug dem kleineren Mann seine Faust ins Gesicht. Er sah das Blut aus seiner Nase spritzen. Das war eine Genugtuung, auf die er schon so lange gewartet hatte. 

„Sirius!" Remus hielt seinen Freund auf. „Lass mich los, Moony! Er hat es nicht anders verdient!"

„Aber was habe ich denn getan, Sirius? Wir waren doch immer Freunde!"

Sirius packte den abgemagerten Mann am Kragen seiner zerfetzen Kleidung und hielt ihn direkt vor sein Gesicht. „Frag das James!"

„James? Wo ist er? Was ist denn passiert?"

„Das weißt du ganz genau. Du hast ihn auf dem Gewissen. Er hat dir vertraut und du hast ihn verraten. James und Lily sind deinetwegen gestorben! Ich warne dich, verarsch mich bloß nicht."

„James und Lily sind tot?" hauchte Peter entsetzt.

Das war Sirius zuviel. Wie konnte Peter so etwas fragen? Diese Ratte wollte ihn noch auf den Arm nehmen. Er würde ihn zusammenschlagen bis er nicht wieder so doof fragen konnte!

Die Frau neben Remus zitterte bei Sirius Wut und sie drückte sich an die Wand. „Aber wann soll das gewesen sein? Er war doch immer hier!"

„Was?" Remus schaute erst sie an und dann den kleineren Peter, der immer noch von Sirius festgehalten wurde.

Remus nahm Peters linken Arm und riss ihm den Ärmel nach hinten. Mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabes untersuchte er ihn. „Merlin..." flüsterte er. „Sirius, er hat kein Mal."

„Remus, was soll..." Sirius starrte auf den schmutzigen Arm. Er war unversehrt. Keine Schlange, kein Totenkopf war darauf zu sehen. Dieser Mann war kein Deatheater.

Sirius wurde schwindelig. „Aber wieso?"

„Ich sage euch doch, ich bin Peter. Euer Freund. Sirius, warum sagst du ich hätte James verraten?"

„Aber du hast sie doch an Voldemort verraten. Du warst ihr Geheimniswahrer, sie sind deinetwegen gestorben." Sirius Stimme war nur noch der Schatten seiner selbst. Seine Gedanken rasten. Wieso trägt er kein Mal? Was will er eigentlich hier? Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass James tot ist. Wieso?"

„Geheimniswahrer? Voldemort? Du glaubst, dass ich dazu fähig wäre? Ich würde eher sterben, als einen von euch zu verraten! Wie kommst du auf mich?" versicherte ihm Peter Pettigrew. 

„Ich hatte dich gebeten, Geheimniswahrer statt meiner zu werden." 

„Wann und warum?"

„Nachdem dem Orden bekannt worden war, dass Voldemort James töten wollte. Wir wollten die drei schützen, aber ich war als Geheimniswahrer zu offensichtlich. Ich hatte James gebeten, dich statt meiner zu nehmen, denn auf dich würde Voldemort nicht kommen. Aber Halloween vor siebzehn Jahren wurde Voldemort der Aufenthaltsort von James und Lily verraten und die beiden wurden getötet. Du hast sie verraten. Du hast sie damals verraten! Du hast es vor 5 Jahren in der Heulenden Hütte sogar zugegeben."

„Ich habe dieses ‚Gefängnis' niemals verlassen, Sirius!"

„Aber wie? Du warst die Ratte, die gleiche Ratte. Ich habe dich erkannt und bin deshalb geflohen."

„Ich verstehe gar nichts mehr, Sirius. Ich habe niemanden verraten! Ich war hier... so lange Zeit. Ich weiß nicht mal welches Jahr wir haben. Ich bin hier seid... seid... Remus ist ausgezogen. Ihr hattet euch so gestritten. Dann kam der Vollmond und du hast niemanden zu dir gelassen. Das war der schlimmste Vollmond seit geraumer Zeit. Ich dachte, du würdest dich selbst tot beißen, aber weder James, noch Sirius noch ich schafften es dich davon abzuhalten. Der Wolf war so wütend gewesen." Peter fasste sich an den Kopf. Seine Gedanken kamen wahrscheinlich so schnell wieder, dass er nur wenige Erinnerungen aussprechen konnte. Er wechselte die Anrede der Personen, als wäre er noch in dieser Zeit gefangen. 

„Wir haben lange bei dir gesessen, bis du aufgewacht bist. Sirius war am Ende. Er hatte die ganze Zeit geweint."

Remus, der bei der Erinnerung an damals ganz bleich geworden war, sah überrascht zu seinem Freund, der den Kopf beschämt zur Seite drehte. 

Es war wirklich eine der schlimmsten Nächte gewesen. Trotz des Streites war Sirius in der Nacht zum Vollmond bei Remus erschienen. Er wollte das Versprechen nicht noch einmal mit Füßen treten. 

Er hatte nie vergessen können, wie der Wolf ihn mit seiner Pranke voll erwischt hatte und er gegen die andere Wand des Raumes geschleudert wurde. James und Peter erging es in dieser Nacht nicht anders. Er konnte den Wolf nicht aufhalten. Irgendetwas hatte ihn so aggressiv gemacht. Die Nacht wollte damals einfach nicht vorüber gehen. Hilflos mussten sie zusehen, wie sich der Werwolf beinahe selbst das Fell vom Körper zog. Als endlich der Mond verschwand, fiel der Körper seines Freundes blutüberströmt in sich zusammen. Er hatte Remus gefragt, was in der Nacht losgewesen war, aber hatte bis heute geschwiegen. Die Vollmondnächte danach waren auch schlimm gewesen, aber mit der Zeit wurde der Wolf wieder ruhiger. Doch mit den Herumstreifen durch die Wälder war es bis zum Tod von James und Lily vorbei gewesen.

„Dann war die Hochzeit, ihr habt euch vertragen, aber Remus kam nicht wieder zurück zu uns ins Haus. Du hattest eine kleine Wohnung. Sirius war so traurig. Ich habe versucht dich zu trösten. Dir gesagt, dass Remus nur noch ein wenig Zeit für sich selbst brauchte, weil er doch..." Peter hielt inne und sah den fragenden Blick von Sirius. Er schaute zu Remus, der noch bleicher als vorher geworden war. Dann fuhr Peter nachdenklich fort. „Ich hatte ein Date. Jaa, mit Melanie Canope. Sie war so wunderschön. Ich dachte wirklich, dass es die Frau werden könnte. Doch ich kam nie bei diesem Date an. Als ich aufwachte, war ich hier."

„Das ist fast 19 Jahre her." keuchte Remus leise. „Du bist seit 19 Jahren hier."

„Es kamen immer mal wieder neue Gefangene hinzu, aber die meisten starben nach den ersten zwei Jahren. Der letzte der starb war Kevin. Das ist gar nicht lange her. Ich weiß nicht, zwei Wochen, oder so?"

„Über drei Jahre, Peter." flüsterte die junge Frau, die sich immer noch an die Wand drückte.

„Schon drei Jahre?"

„Oh Gott, Peter..." Sirius nahm seinen Freund in die Arme und drückte ihn fest. 

„19 Jahre? Warum lebe ich noch?" flüsterte dieser nur heiser.

„Es tut mir so schrecklich leid, was ich gesagt habe..." Sirius war den Tränen nahe. 

„Wegen euch? Ich lebe wegen euch. Weil ich wusste, dass ihr mich rettet."

„Jetzt holen wir dich hier raus!"

„Du meinst in die Sonne?"

„Ja, die Sonne!" flüsterte Sirius und strich Peter die langen Haare aus der Stirn. „Wie sehr haben wir uns an dir schuldig gemacht, Wormtail? Wir haben dich für den Verräter gehalten."

Sirius schaute Remus mit gemischten Gefühlen an. Er wusste nicht, ob er mit Peter um die verlorene Zeit trauern sollte, oder sich darüber freuen, dass keiner der vier Rumtreiber ein Verräter gewesen war. Er entschied sich, dass Letzteres überwiegte und drückte Peter erneut mit einem Lächeln an sich.

Auch Remus sah erleichtert aus. Er hatte vor vielen Jahren auf einen Schlag alles verloren und so langsam kamen seine Freunde und auch sein Lebenswillen wieder zurück. Sirius hatte vor zwei Jahren Gelegenheit bekommen, ausführlich mit Remus zu reden und was dieser ihm alles anvertraut hatte, hatte den Schwarzhaarigen entsetzt. Es war nur selten, dass der Werwolf über seine Gefühle sprach. Er war immer für andere da, konnte stundenlang zuhören und hatte anschließend noch die Geduld jemanden in den Arm zu nehmen und mit ihm gemeinsam über eine Lösung des Problems nachzudenken.

Ging es um ihn selbst, kam kein Ton über seine Lippen, wie sehr man ihm auch versicherte, dass seine Probleme keinesfalls nichtig sind und er es ebenso wert war, dass man sich damit befasste.

Nur manchmal, eigentlich ganz selten, redete er. Aber dann ohne Aufforderung und auch nur so weit er das wollte. Sirius hatte gelernt, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen und nicht zu drängen.

So wie im Sommer vor zwei Jahren. 

-to be continued-

A/N: Tja, das kommt im nächsten Chap :)


	5. Die Bergung

A/N: Oh ja das hat sehr lange gedauert... Asche auf mein Haupt... ich bin aber nicht katholisch also lassen wir das besser... verschmutzt eh nur die Haare.

Na ja, ich versuche mich zu bessern, aber wie das so ist mit extrem faulen Leuten... 

@Kirilein: Hähä. Damit hattest du jetzt nicht gerechnet oder??? Aber ich muss dazu sagen, Peters Unschuld war bisher der einzige Sinn meiner Story und ich hab etwas gebraucht einen neuen Sinn zu kriegen :). Ich habe sooooooviele Geschichten gelesen in denen Peter gehasst wird und ich muss zugeben, ich mag ihn ja auch nicht, aber warum den armen Kerl nicht mal zur guten Seite ziehen? Der original Peter ist ja auch nur ein armes Würstchen dessen Nase sich nach dem Wind streckt. Er ist nicht wirklich böse sondern einfach nur erbärmlich charakterschwach. Ich frage mich immer noch wann JKR mal damit herausrückt, was ihn zu einem Gryffindor macht. Bisher hatte er nicht gerade viel Mut bewiesen. Außer vielleicht dass er sich traut in Voldis Nähe zu kommen. Na ja, das is ja ne Fanfiction und da ändere ich den Charakter einfach so wie es mir gefällt... deswegen liebe ich FFs. Ich hoffe du schaust nicht mehr ganz so misstrauisch. :)

@ Julia8: Freut mich dass du es nicht erwartet hast, dass sind mir die liebsten Reaktionen, als wenn jemand schreibt... acccccch das war doch sooooo klar :). Sorry dass die Nachfolge solange dauerte.

@ mystical3: Jetzt!!! geht es weiter!!!

Byebye Alli und viel Spaß

Kapitel 5

So wie im Sommer vor zwei Jahren...

Sirius erinnerte sich noch genau daran. Remus hatte auf der Veranda seines Hauses gesessen und Sirius dabei zugeschaut, wie er sich im Garten verausgabt hatte. Der Garten des Werwolfs war durch hohe Bäume von den Blicken der Spaziergänger geschützt und so hatte Sirius einen Ort an der frischen Luft gefunden, den er ohne Verwandlung aufsuchen konnte. 

Und der Mann wusste dies besonders im Sommer zu nutzen. Er hatte es sich beinahe zur Lebensaufgabe gemacht, Remus' Garten auf Vordermann zu bringen. Wenigstens hockte er dann nicht unnütz im Haus herum.

Remus war noch geschwächt vom letzten Vollmond gewesen und hatte es sich in der Liege gemütlich gemacht. Der Eistee zu seiner Seite war bereits warm geworden, als sich Sirius schließlich zu ihm gesellt hatte.

Remus hatte die Augen geschlossen und ließ sein Gesicht von der Sonne wärmen. Richtig braun werden konnte er nicht. Dazu war die Sonne in England viel zu schwach. Aber Remus fror regelmäßig nach seiner Verwandlung und der Sonnenschein linderte die aufkommende innere Kälte des Mannes.

Ganz überraschend hatte Remus gesprochen. Sirius hatte sich gerade zum Ausruhen zurückgelehnt, als er die Stimme seines Freundes vernommen hatte.

„Ich... bin froh, dass du hier bist."

Sirius hatte ihn freundlich angelächelt. „Das bin ich auch. Du bist meine Rettung. Ohne deine Hilfe hätte mich das Ministerium bestimmt wieder erwischt."

„Das gibt mir ein wenig meine Welt zurück."

Sirius hörte die leise Stimme und sah das nachdenkliche Gesicht von Remus Lupin. Sofort war ihm klar geworden, dass Remus ihm etwas zu erzählen hatte. Das es besser war, ihm nun einfach zuzuhören, hatte er schon in der Schulzeit gelernt.

Remus zog das dünne Hemd hoch und entblößte Sirius seinen zerkratzten rechten Arm. Lupin trug auch im Sommer langärmelige Kleidung. Er schämte sich auch heute noch für seine tiefen Narben. Sirius war jedes Mal entsetzt, wenn er den Körper seines Freundes sah. Als sie ihn früher bei seinen Verwandlungen begleitet hatten, hatte er natürlich alle Narben gesehen, die sich der Mann als Werwolf zugefügt hatte. Es tat Sirius so leid, dass Remus das alles ertragen musste. Allerdings hatten sie alle durch Remus und dem Versuch ihm zu helfen viel mehr zueinander gefunden. Erst weil sie zusammengehalten hatten, um sein Leben so lebenswert wie möglich zu machen, war diese innige Freundschaft entstanden, die so erbärmlich verraten worden war. Sie waren für ihn Animagier geworden. In gewisser Weise hatte Remus sie alle zusammengeführt. Aber Sirius wollte das seinem Freund nicht sagen, denn er musste dafür leiden.

Mit sanften Fingern strich Remus über seinen Arm und sein Handgelenk. Sirius runzelte die Stirn.

„Remus? Er rückte näher an ihn heran und schaute auf das zerkratzte Fleisch. 

Neben den eindeutigen Kratzern von Krallen waren über das Handgelenk feine Narben wie von einem Messer zu sehen. 

„Was hast du...?" Erschrocken schaute er seinen einzigen Freund, der ihm von damals geblieben war in die bernsteinfarbenen Augen.

„Ich war so alleine, Sirius. Binnen weniger Stunden hatte ich alles verloren. Ich hatte bevor ich euch kennen gelernt hatte nie Freunde gehabt. Alle wollten mich immer nur loswerden und dann kamt ihr in mein Leben und habt mir gezeigt wie schön und wie wichtig Freundschaft ist. Ich verdanke euch eine wundervolle Kindheit, trotz der Verwandlungen. Nachdem ihr begonnen hattet mich auf meinen Verwandlungen zu begleiten, waren diese auch gar nicht mehr so schlimm. Ich verletzte mich nicht mehr und der Wolf hatte ebenso Freunde gefunden mit denen er sehr viel Spaß hatte. Und dann hatte ich geglaubt, dass du mir all das genommen hattest. Auch wenn ich es nie begreifen konnte, warst du damals für mich schuldig. Wie hätte ich ahnen können, dass ihr getauscht hattet. James, Lily, Peter waren gestorben und du in Askaban. Es war eine sehr schwere Zeit für mich gewesen. Jeder hatte auf dich geschimpft, James, Lily und Peter betrauert. Harry war der arme Junge gewesen und die Zaubererwelt hatte gejubelt und jeder erzählte dir, dass du fröhlich sein solltest." Tränen standen in den Augen des Werwolfes und Sirius schluckte. Er hatte natürlich alles nur aus seiner Sicht gesehen. Unschuldig in Askaban. Ja, man konnte sein Schicksal bedauern und er konnte der arme Mann sein, dessen Leben in Askaban vergeudet worden war, aber er hatte nur wenig daran gedacht, was Remus alles mitgemacht hatte. Sirius konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen, dass die meisten immer nur an James, Lily und natürlich Harry gedacht hatten. Auch Peters Familie wurde Beileid ausgesprochen. Aber hatte sich auch nur einer erkundigt, wie es dem jungen Werwolf ging, der alle Menschen auf einen Schlag verloren hatte, die ihm etwas bedeutet hatten? 

„Aber ich konnte nicht lachen oder mich freuen. Ich wusste nicht mehr weiter. Ich war so allein. Mein bester Freund hatte uns verraten und ich wusste nicht warum. Es interessierte niemanden was aus mir wurde. Ohne Arbeit und ohne Freunde, ja ohne jegliche Hoffnung saß ich Tag für Tag in meinem Zimmer und wartete darauf, dass mich auch nur einer in den Arm nahm und versuchte meine Tränen zu trocknen. Aber da war niemand. Sirius, ich glaubte das mein Leben ebenso verwirkt wäre, wenn es niemanden mehr gab, den es interessierte. Also habe ich eines Tages ein Messer genommen und..." Remus hielt inne und die hellen Augen starrten in die dunklen seines Freundes.

„Alastor Moody hat mich gefunden. Er wollte irgendwas wegen dem Orden. Keine Ahnung. Ich bin erst ein paar Tage später aufgewacht."

Sirius starrte Remus noch immer fassungslos an. Remus hatte versucht, sich umzubringen? Sie hatten dem jungen Mann soviel bedeutet, dass er ohne sie nicht mehr leben wollte. Sanft strich er über die Narben seines Freundes, zog den Ärmel wieder darüber und nahm ihn in die Arme. Ein wenig spürte er wie die Schultern von Remus begannen zu zucken. Aber das alles lag so weit zurück, dass Remus nicht mehr darüber weinen musste. Dennoch war Sirius gerührt. 

„Danach haben mich die Mitglieder des Ordens nicht mehr aus den Augen gelassen. Dumbledore hatte mich sogar gebeten einige Zeit auf Hogwarts zu leben, nur damit er mich beobachten konnte. Ich habe mit der Zeit eingesehen, dass es dumm gewesen war, mein Leben wegzuwerfen. Ihr hättet das nie gewollt."

„Ich bin sehr froh darüber, dass dich Moody gefunden hat. Du siehst doch: Ich bin wieder da. Und ich werde dich auch nicht wieder im Stich lassen. Auch wenn James nicht mehr am Leben ist und uns Peter verraten hat. Du bist nicht länger alleine."

Der Werwolf krallte sich an seinen Freund und nun begann er doch noch zu schluchzen. Nein, er würde Remus nicht mehr alleine lassen. Das hatte er sich im Sommer vor zwei Jahren geschworen.

Sirius schaute auf Peter und Remus, die sich nun auch in den Armen lagen. Sie waren wieder zu dritt und keiner von ihnen hatte sich des schlimmsten Verbrechens schuldig gemacht, dass sich Sirius vorstellen konnte, dem Verrat an den besten Freunden.

„Peter, du warst doch die ganze Zeit noch bei uns und ich habe mir dir gesprochen. Ich habe keinen Unterschied gemerkt. Da muss dich jemand ganz genau kennen, dass er uns so täuschen konnte."

„Am Anfang kamen oft Deatheater. Sie schnitten uns alle die Haare. Regelmäßig. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen wieso."

„Vielsafttrank." vermutete Remus und Sirius nickte. „Da hat das Ministerium so die Hand auf dem Veritas-Serum, dass es ja nicht in falsche Hände kommt, dabei sagt man damit doch nur die Wahrheit. Der Vielsafttrank ist für jeden frei zugänglich und für einen mittelmäßigen Brauer leicht herzustellen. Ich möchte nicht wissen, was alles schon dank den Vielsafttrankes für Verbrechen begangen wurden. Die Hälfte der Ministeriumsbeamten könnten durch Deatheater ersetzt sein und wir bemerken es nicht."

„Deswegen ist auch das Veritas-Serum unter Verschluss und nicht der Vielsafttrank, Padfoot." Remus zog seinen warmen Umhang aus und legte ihn der Frau um die Schultern. Dabei hatte die Frau sich bestimmt schon an die Kälte gewöhnt, sonst wäre sie wohl schon lange nicht mehr am Leben. Und Remus war der letzte, der einen warmen Ort verließ. Er war von Natur aus sehr kälteempfindlich. Doch wie immer Gentleman unterdrückte der Werwolf den kalten Schauer und den eisigen Wind der sich um seinen Körper hüllte. Die Frau bedankte sich mit einem leichten Lächeln, wohl das erste, dass sie in den letzten Jahren zustande gebracht hatte.

„Das Ministerium ist in den Händen von Du-ww..weißt-ssccch...schooon-www...em?" zitterte Peter, der gerade von Sirius aus dem verdammten Kerker geführt wurde. Sobald sie wieder im dunklen Gang waren, fühlte sich Sirius freier. Das Gefühl der Beklemmung, dass innerhalb des Raumes sein Herz erfüllt hatte, war mit jeder Minute stärker geworden, ebenso der Wunsch einfach davon zu rennen. Seit Askaban waren diese Angstgefühle in dunklen, kalten und engen Räumen nicht mehr so stark gewesen, wie hier an dem Ort der verfluchten Geister.

„Ich komme nicht umhin es zu befürchten, Peter. Infiltriert haben sie das Ministerium auf jeden Fall, sonst würde Lucius Malfoy nicht schon wieder darin herumsausen. Geld müsste man haben, dann kann man sich auch aus Askaban freikaufen."

„Tja, Paddy man kann sich auch in einen Hund verwandeln und durch die Gitterstäbe schlüpfen. Jeder hat so seine eigene Methode dem Gefängnis zu entrinnen." merkte Remus schieflächelnd an.

„Nur seine Methode verhindert jahrelanges Verstecken vor Auroren."

„Ich glaube, ihr müsst mir eine Menge erklären. Ich hab wohl viel verpasst."

„Ja, das hast du Wormtail."

Peter war ein wenig zittrig auf den Beinen, aber seine körperliche Verfassung war überraschend gut, wenn man die Umstände bedachte, dennoch sah man dem kleineren Mann die Erschöpfung an. Und was die Gefangenschaft in Peters Geist angerichtet hatte, konnte wohl noch niemand absehen, aber auf jeden Fall, wird es nicht einfach werden für den Zauberer nach so langer Zeit wieder ein normales Leben zu führen. Zumal er noch für Tod oder für einen Deatheater gehalten wurde.

„Ein wenig musst du noch durchhalten, Peter. Wir wollen die Gebeine der andere Gefangenen mitnehmen. Ich habe keine Lust zweimal hier herunter zu kommen. Sie haben es nicht verdient auf ewig hier unten begraben zu sein."

Peter nickte. „Wenn ich euch helfen soll..." 

„Nein." Sirius unterbrach ihn. „Du bleibst schön hier stehen und kümmerst dich um... Wie heißen Sie eigentlich?" Er wandte sich zu der jungen Frau, die brav hinter Sirius und Peter hergelaufen war, während sich Remus darum kümmerte Behältnisse für die Skelette herbeizuzaubern.

„Myrian McGonagall." Antwortete sie mit zaghafter Stimme. Sirius riss die Augen auf. „Du bist doch tot!" rief Remus erschrocken, während sie zusammenzuckte.

„Nnnein... ich bin nicht tot... oder vielleicht doch?"

„Nein, sicherlich nicht." Sirius warf dem erstarrten Werwolf einen bezeichnenden Blick zu. Es kam sehr selten vor, dass Remus sich ein wenig in der Lautstärke und bestimmt auch in der Ausdrucksweise vergriff.

„Aber...!"

„Remus, wir klären das nachher."

Der Mann mit den hellbraunen Haaren nickte und kümmerte sich wieder um die Überreste der anderen Gefangenen.

Sirius ließ die beiden alleine und folgte Remus wieder hinein. Selbst durch das schwache Licht, sah er das sein Freund um einige Nuancen bleicher geworden war.

„Alles okay?"

„Ja... ja, ich... ich hab sie sterben sehen, Padfoot."

Er schlug ihm leicht auf die Schulter. „Moony, ich denke, du hast die Falsche sterben sehen. Darüber solltest du nicht traurig sein."

„Das wird sich noch herausstellen. Ich weiß langsam nicht mehr was ich glauben soll, was wirklich noch die Wahrheit ist. Alle paar Jahre ändert sie sich. Am Ende finde ich heraus, dass ich nie ein Werwolf gewesen war."

Sirius schmunzelte.

„Dann hast du uns aber gut an der Nase herumgeführt."

„Ich bin ein Meister der Imitation." Er heulte leise auf. 

Ein klein wenig hatte Sirius das Gefühl wirklich Moony in Remus Stimme zu hören. Und es war ein gutes Gefühl. So schlimm die Verwandlungen auch für seinen Freund waren, Sirius liebte den Wolf in ihm. Moony war ein besonderer Wolf. Natürlich ohne Bann aggressiv gegenüber Menschen, aber der Wolf erkannte sein Rudel und dazu konnte sich Padfoot zählen. Würde in einer Vollmondnacht der schwarze Grimm angegriffen werden, wäre Moony zur Stelle um den Angreifer zu attackieren. Außerdem war der gezähmte Wolf ziemlich kuschelsüchtig. Sirius hatte Remus nie gefragt, ob er sich dessen bewusst war, aber eigentlich war Remus' Geist bei einer Verwandlung mit Wolfsbanntrank klar genug, um den Wolf zu kontrollieren, so dass er relativ ungefährlich war. Eigentlich müsste er es wissen. Seit ein paar Jahren hatte es Sirius geschafft, Remus davon zu überzeugen als Mensch bei seinen Verwandlungen anwesend zu sein. Der Wolf genoss die Streicheleinheiten die Sirius ihm gab. Das konnte er gut nachvollziehen. Es war ein wohliges Gefühl die Hand eines Menschen durch das Fell kraulen zu fühlen. Besonders am Bauch. Er schmunzelte. Moony war weitaus zutraulicher als Remus. Vielleicht schaffte es sein Freund doch nicht ganz das Tier zu unterdrücken.

Es war bemerkenswert wie schnell seine Gedanken in dieser Einöde verloren gingen, sich an schöne Dinge erinnerten, die Angst unterdrückten. Nach dem er aus Askaban geflohen war, war es genau anders herum gewesen. In Finsternis und engen Räumen hatte er gar nicht versucht an irgendetwas zu denken aus Furcht es würde ein Dementor auftauchen, der ihm wieder einen neuen Gedanken der Freude und Hoffnung aus dem Leib zog. Er hatte schon sehr viel verarbeitet und viel gelernt mit seinen Erlebnissen zurecht zu kommen. In solchen Gelegenheiten, die diese Ängste wieder heraufbeschworen bemerkte er am besten wie weit er mit seiner Verarbeitung vorangeschritten war.

Gemeinsam schafften sie es in kurzer Zeit alle Überreste zu verstauen. Remus versuchte noch einmal mit den Geistern zu sprechen, doch sie flogen nur trübselig durch ihn hindurch. Sirius konnte sehen, dass es seinem Freund nahezu das Herz brach. Doch sie konnten nicht mehr für die Seelen der Verstorbenen tun.

Auf dem Gang halfen sie Peter und Myrian den beschwerlichen langen Weg entlang zum Ende des Tunnels und damit zur Freiheit zu gelangen.

-to be continued-


End file.
